Captive
by tudor-rose445
Summary: Padmé thinks back on her memories while being captured by Darth Vader. Written in Padmé's POV. AU.


AN: This will take place in AU. Instead of Padmé dieing, she lived. That's about all I have to explain….. Some of the dialogue taken from the third movie might be wrong.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. George Lucas owns "Star Wars".

Stiff. That is what I feel now, sitting in a plush, dark colored chair. The color of the fabric nearly matches the color of the galaxy beyond the window. I reluctantly stood up from my chair, heading toward the door of the room. I pressed the button to open the door, praying that it would open this time.

I was met with the same, cold metal door I had seen for the past few days. I felt as if I am trapped….like a caged animal of some type. Not being able to leave, or to move beyond my holding pen. It was an aggravating feeling.

I returned to my seat by the window, placing my hands on the arm's of the chair. I couldn't take this…isolation. A small whimper from one of the two nearby cradle's caught my attention. I looked over, watching Luke shift in his sleep. Leia, in the cradle beside him, continued her sleeping, forgetting her whimper from before.

I turned my gaze back to the seemingly endless sky. It seemed so peaceful there, the opposite of what was inside this ship.

What had my husband called it again?

Oh, yes.

The Deathstar.

I shivered slightly at the name, leaning farther back into the chair. It's name itself told of what the ship was built to do.

I glanced about the room for a moment.

My cage was at least furnished.

A bed stood in the corner of the room, a armoire in the other. The twins cradle's stood a few feet away from the bed, and then the window with the chair in front of it. A bookcase stood on the other side of the room, lest I get bored.

At least my husband had granted me that right.

If anyone could see me know, they would not recognize me. I was no longer the former queen of Naboo, or a senator. I was a captive of Darth Vader.

I settled my gaze back on the window, trying to distract myself.

"_These moments are rare, aren't they?" I asked, looking over at my husband. We were currently on the sofa in my senatorial apartments. I was laying next to him, my head on his shoulder._

"_Yes, they are."_

_He lifted a hand to my hair, gently running it through. _

_I caught his hand with mine, smiling at him. _

_Anakin smiled back, placing his head down to kiss me. I replaced my head back on his shoulder when he broke away, his hand still in mine. _

My mind often went back to those quiet hours that we spent together. Those precious minutes when he wasn't a jedi, when I wasn't a senator. We were just Padmé and Anakin Skywalker.

I barely heard the drone of a voice over the intercom outside my door. We were approaching a planet.

_I watched Anakin's ship leave, raising a hand to my mouth. Something was going on, he wasn't telling me what. I took a breath, trying to hold back my tears. _

"_Is there anything I can do, m'lady?" C3PO asked from behind me._

"_No,threepio," I said, not looking at him._

"_I feel so helpless…." _

_I didn't say anything in return. Instead, I gave into my tears._

I could now see the planet we were nearing. I would probably not be taken there with my husband. He would be too fearful that I would run. He would use it against me, how ever. If he kept the twins here, and took me, he knew I wouldn't run.

I couldn't keep my children here with him.

He would most likely keep me at his side, like he did when he let me occasionally walk around the ship.

_I was sitting up in bed, looking over at the two cradles beside me. I smiled, reaching my hand out to lean on the edges of the two. The twins had been born a week ago. I was still kept in the room near to the one where the twins were born, being checked now and then by medical droids._

_They were afraid that I had been too weak when the twins had been born. To tell the truth, I was. They insisted on my staying for a while longer, and I hadn't protested. _

_I looked up as the door opened, most likely another medical droid. Instead of seeing the small droid, I was greeted with the face of my husband. _

_My eyes widened for a moment, a smiled spread on my face. It faltered, turning into a frown._

_How dare he come back here, after what he had done. He began to move towards me, a faint smile breaking his stiff features. _

"_Get away from me!" I nearly hissed, clearly startling him._

"_Padmé…"_

"_Now! Stay away! Remember what you did?"_

_He sighed, clearly not wanting to fight. Instead he lifted his hand, and all I saw was dark. _

The door opened with a 'whir'. I didn't turn around, hearing my husband step into the room.

"We've landed," he said, his voice calm. "I'm taking you down to the planet with me."

I turned my gaze from the sky, to him.

He sighed, coming over to my chair. He rested his hand on the top of it, letting his fingers drift through my hair. I froze, moving my head.

He stepped away and headed toward the door.

I hesitantly got up, and headed toward the door.

Vader stepped out first, stopping to make sure that I also came out of the room.

We continued toward the awaiting transport, my eyes focused on the ship.

The animal would be allowed to go beyond her cage today.

AN: Well, please review. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
